


485. We got the heart, we got the soul

by SevlinRipley



Series: You got the moon dust, I got the sky [We got the stars] [4]
Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Will Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Richie Tozier, Coming Out, Established Relationship, High School, Hugs, Kissing, Lap-sitting, M/M, Multi, Omega Mike Wheeler, Sexual Language, TransOmega Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: They get to the truth.





	485. We got the heart, we got the soul

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new here, please please read the parts in order ♥ this is part 4.

It felt like drowning. Richie had never drowned before, but he could feel his lungs filling up with pure weight. Inch by inch until his chest was heaving and he could feel the invisible water pressing up and out of him, manifesting around his eyes, burning in his nose.

Stealing all the moisture from his mouth and his lips and his throat. He was heavy against Will, too timid and cautious at first. But once Will's arms surrounded him, molded him to his form, Richie turned to lead against him. Will's words sounded staticky against his ear.

Warped. Over the blood rushing in his ears and the thoughts in his mind and the terrible fear in his mind that he'd been selfishly obvious over and over again, without even fully realizing. Had to have, in order for Mike to start questioning him the way he did. The only thing that still confused Richie was that they didn't seem _angry_ about it. Either they didn't really understand the depths of what was being suggested, or they were showing merciful kindness. The kind that, once out of their presence would be distilled into a mixture of pity and disdain. A fake kindness. The kind of lie a liar deserved.

A liar like him.

Who'd spent their childhood thinking there was one truth, but light-heartedly joked about the other possibilities, trying his very hardest not to get his hopes up. To leave the door open, but ultimately feeling safe with just an inch of space between the door and its strike plate.

When the day came that the door closed, and Richie ended up being on the other side of it... He'd lied and said that it was okay. It was who he was, and that was all there was to it. And then he'd lied, again, to himself, by edging around the idea of letting himself, in private, pretend the door was still open. Or even, that he was back where he'd let himself grow up. Inside that other room where everything felt comfortable and right. Lied, sometimes, by pretending there wasn't a door. There wasn't a room that he missed, that made him ache inside to think about and consider as something that was taken from him. Told himself he _was_ happy with where he was.

And maybe worst of all, he'd been bad at it. All the lies, every single one of them. Had reeked of dishonesty.

"I'm sorry," he said, rough and weak and barely there.

Will hugged him impossibly closer, and nuzzled the side of his head into Richie's, " _Don't be_ ," Will whispered earnestly, thumbs digging both into his shoulder and a hip bone. "I just want to know. So I can take care of you." It felt so fucked up to be having this conversation, this way. With Richie barely standing on his own two feet, so far from the person Will spent most of his days with. All because Will had let it build and build and build until this was what was left. A compounded wreck, and Jesus _fuck_ it was all his fault.

Distraught, Will gazed at the floor - through it, over Richie's back. Pushing his head deeper into Richie's as moved the pad of his thumb in a circle over Richie's shoulder.

"Will," Mike said, soft, but forceful, from where he sat helpless on the bed. It wasn't that Mike was completely certain what the scent coming from Will's direction _was_. Especially not mixed in with the smell of rose-coconut body soap, but it was wrong. Mike knew that much, at least. When Will glanced his eyes up, Mike shook his head. Adamant. It was obvious from the tension, the width of Will's eyes, and the desperation there, what he had come to think.

Not wanting to verbally interrupt any further, he mouthed, 'It's. Not. Your. Fault,' while his chest ached in empathy. It'd taken him a long time... A long, long time to realize that the whole 'spy' thing wasn't his fault. And he'd be damned if he let Will go around blaming himself for _this_.

Swallowing harshly, Will took in a steadying breath, continuing to meet Mike's eyes until he felt something like resolve anchor him.

Licking his lips, Will pressed a kiss to Richie's shoulder, and then murmured into his neck, "Please tell me... I _swear_ I won't judge you for anything. Please."

Richie could almost believe him. Because Will was the sweetest, most genuine person he'd ever met in his life. He'd never want to make a promise that he couldn't keep. But Richie also knew that sometimes people just had to - had to _lie_ for everything to be okay. At least for a little while. With a shaky inhale in, Richie managed to breathe out, "I can't," without sounding as broken as he felt. Growing used to the film coating his lungs, the urge to cry. Pathetic and needy.

Will felt his shoulders drop, disappointed, as his eyes went up to the ceiling. But he refused to let Richie go. To let _this_ go. It'd been too long that he'd known Richie was keeping something to himself, and if not now, it may as well be never. Because Richie was clearly at full capacity, no longer able to deny anything was wrong. Will didn't even want to _consider_ the breakdown that might happen if they tried to go back to pretending _now_.

How Richie might go on to think his problems weren't important enough to address, how he'd draw further away - over-compensating for all the cracks, the leaks from today. How he'd try to prove nothing was wrong and end up breaking Will's heart with lie after lie, in attempt to convince the both of them of things they knew weren't true. Subject after subject blocked off from discussion so as not to acknowledge any festering wounds. One pain leading to another until there wasn't anything left. Not just emotionally, but physically as well. 

Now that Will thought about it, he should've been more concerned about how reticent Richie'd been to certain things. He'd been trying to be respectful, but. Maybe he was just enabling Richie's self-torture the entire time. Every touch, every discussion Richie had shied away from... Maybe it hadn't been simple at all. As simple as Richie not _wanting_ it. Maybe it'd been impossibly difficult for Richie to go through, painful. And he'd dealt with it all alone because Will hadn't known any better.

No, this time, Will wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to find out what Richie needed, and he was going to make damn well sure that he got it. The problem was at least somewhat obvious, from what he'd been present for, anyway. Anything deeper they could worry about as soon as he got the base structure of the issue out into the open.

"What if I help you, baby? Will you let me help you say it?"

Momentarily, Richie grew stiff in his arms again, a gap coming between them. Will was relieved to find that it was mostly so that Richie could look at his face from the corner of his eyes. Trying to gauge the reality of his safety. And though it hurt that he could ever even _think_ Will would hurt him, he was happy Richie was considering the possibility of Will _not_ hurting him.

Richie's chest moved in deep breaths against his own, and then Richie was glancing back at Mike, who offered a small, reassuring smile, and a slight wave of his hand. Then Richie was sinking back and whispering an okay that made Will feel light-headed with gratitude, and tongue heavy with responsibility.

"Thank you," Will said, hoarse, and honest as he pressed his chin to Richie's temple and managed a relieved smile at Mike who looked like maybe he'd taken his first real breath of air in a while. Shoulders rolling back, looking halfway to collapsing back into Richie's pillow. Halfway to being pulled across the room so he could wrap his arms around Richie and Will's legs and just be close to them without, hopefully, encroaching on the space they needed in order to breathe and process, higher up.

"Okay, gorgeous," Will said, quiet, revving up, "You just nod your head if I'm saying things the right way, and shake your head if I'm not. If I'm not, I'll try again, okay?" Richie nodded his head, no doubt smudging his glasses all over again, if they weren't already.

"Should we - should we sit down by Mike, so he can hold you too," Will asked, the words falling from his mouth. Maybe out of panic, procrastination, but also because it just felt wrong to be so far from Mike, who'd been trying so, so hard to help Richie in the first place, and to make Richie stand up through such a rough process.

A hot breath ghosted out over Will's collar bone, and then Richie was slipping back onto his heels, legs shaky as he clung to Will's shoulders, before pulling his head back. Will reluctantly loosened his hold on Richie, but smiled helplessly when Richie's hand immediately intertwined with his before he took another shaky breath and let Will pull him toward the bed and into his lap, knees at either side of Will's hips, chest pressing back into Will's as his towel came loose between them.

Richie made a soft, contented noise as Mike laid on his side. Affixing himself to Will and Richie, with his face pressed into Richie's thigh, and arm wrapped around each of their hips. It looked silly, but in the moment, Richie's chest finally felt an ounce of relief, and when Will's hand pet at the side of Mike's head, even more calm radiated between the three of them until Richie's shoulders could finally ease down his neck.

"Better, huh?" Will asked, kissing Richie's temple as his hand continued carding through Mike's hair. Mike kissed the top of Richie's thigh, and then settled once more. It was better. _Much_ better. "Kay, baby... Is it still okay if I help?" Richie swallowed, thick, around his tight throat, and managed another nod, then even a breathy 'yes' as he pressed his glasses frames into Will's skin despite the discomfort it caused, just to be closer.

Will tried his best not to sound nervous. Because what he was going to say wasn't a bad thing.

At least, not the way Richie seemed to think it was. If what he was about to say was the truth, and meant what he thought it might, then it was only bad because of the pain it'd caused Richie. Could potentially continue causing Richie because Will didn't know - didn't think there was any way to make things right with Richie's body. In fact, he was only vaguely aware of a few other people having ever had this problem, and even though he was sure it was the tip of the iceberg, what scientific moves their species had made in correcting it was entirely beyond his knowledge.

With his legs folded beneath Richie, and a hand pressed to Richie's mid-back, Will said softly, "Physically, you're a beta. Right, baby?" Richie nodded, slow, ear pressed to the juncture between Will's neck and shoulder. Mike's hand tightened at Richie's waist, as he continued looking up at them from the space Richie'd left between their abdomens. "But in your heart and your mind..." Will started, but then paused, biting into his lip.

Richie seemed reluctant - almost averse to acknowledging the idea of it as anything but passive commentary. Even though he'd denied that much the same. 'It's nothing - I don't know, myself. It's stupid.' But 'it's there.

And from Mike's reaction earlier, he thinks Richie _does_ know. That he's just scared to admit it because of what that might mean for his happiness. Right now - or, at least a little bit ago - maybe he thought he could pretend until it became the truth. He must be terrified they're about to undo _years_ of hard work

It's clear enough now, though, that Richie'd never made any real progress. At least if he admitted what was wrong, Will could work tirelessly to make certain he felt as comfortable as possible.

So Will forewent the passive, and leapt straight into the concrete. "You're an omega."

Mike was right. The change was instant. Although wrapped in a mask of poorly-smelling anxiety, something softer, something better began clearing the rest of it away, fighting it back like white blood cells against a virus.

Will didn't realize how much it'd affect him. Out loud, like that, before Richie even confirmed it. Although that did... very, very slowly come. It was as if all air was kicked out from his chest, and the truth was crashing down around him on all sides. All of it. It really did make sense. Every time Richie had even minutely flinched over such common uses of 'beta' and the soft glint of longing at the use of 'omega' - the way he'd grow sullen before Will's rut was to come up.

Not just because Will would separate himself, but more obviously because he was supposed to have a heat, something of his own, or... because he was meant to be able to take care of Will's rut better. Easier. Was meant to have something that would sync up between them if they ever finally mated, and maybe, just maybe Richie never would have let them mate because he didn't want to face all that they'd be lacking. The reason he'd get shy whenever Will's hand went to his hip, questioning if he could press one way or another, and shortly thereafter Richie would find an excuse for them to part. Similar reasons behind them all.

Conjecture, sure, but once Richie clung even tighter to him, nearly bruising Will's tendon with a sharp, singular nod of affirmation, Will knew as much.

Breathing out hot through his flared nostrils, Will felt an anger in him. Offended on Richie's behalf that he'd be born into the wrong body, that his body had betrayed him and presented wrong. That Richie'd been forced to - that he'd keep _on_ being forced to endure such a ruthless, cold-hearted fact.

"Okay," Will said, softening when Richie tensed further in his lap, and Mike's fingertips dug into his skin through the terry of the towel, warning him to not let his emotions make him lose focus. Eyes still dark and bitter, Will swallowed back the hurt, and pressed forward with the other thing he was sure of. "You're an omega, baby. You always have been and you always will be, and I am so _so_ sorry I didn't pay closer attention. It's obvious; I was just being..."

Before Will could put himself down, Richie, who couldn't believe what he was hearing, felt a hot tear roll down his cheek, and said, before he grew too overwhelmed to do so, "No. It wasn't you. I promise it wasn't you. You weren't su - no one was supposed -"

"It's okay, honey," Mike said, brushing his hand up Richie's back, soothing. "We know. And you tried really hard, but an omega's an omega. No wonder we finally figured it out, huh?"

"Jesus, and look how brave you're being," Will said, chiming in right after Mike, to keep the praise rolling, trying to fill Richie up with it before he could stop them. Before he could let his doubts reign and rip him away. "Do you have any idea how proud I am of you, Rich? How happy you're making me right now?"

"Yeah, Richie," Mike said sitting up, then, continuing as he wrapped his legs around Will's and leaned his chest against Richie's back, cheek meeting the top knob of Richie's spine through his shirt as Mike rubbed soothing circles into Richie's hips with his thumb. "Now we can take care of you just like you've been taking care of me today. It'll be kind of cool, you know. As long as Will doesn't get a big head and start acting like we're in his harem. You're only just allowed the two omegas, Byers, got that?"

Will laughed softly, into Richie's shoulder, looking down at the bridge of Mike's speckled nose. Even Richie was smiling, softer against Will's chest. The suggestion that Will would ever treat them that way so absurd it cracked through to his lighter sensibilities. "You expect _me_ to be happy with _two_? Why not three, four, _twenty_? A hundred!"

"Fuck off," Richie said, chuckling, voice finally sounding like himself. So much that it nearly cut through Will all over again. But then Richie pulled back enough to look him in the eyes, a warmth and a trust there that although appeared temporary at best, was much better than none at all.

"Love you," Will whispered, practically against Richie's lips as he leaned forward. He let Richie close the rest of the distance between them.

"You too," Richie said, simultaneously, covering Mike's hands with his own, locking their fingers together on his waist. "Mikey?"

"Mm?" Mike said, closing his eyes and still resting against Richie's back, peace unraveling in his chest and stretching out to all his ends.

Richie was searching Will's eyes, even as he spoke to Mike, "You mean it? You... could tell?"

Mike's eyes opened at that, and then he was sitting up and pulling Richie back against his chest so he could look him in the eyes, press a kiss to the corner of his mouth before saying whole-heartedly, "You bet your ugly-ass."

"Wow," Richie said, "Unnecessarily rude."

"You called me a nerd earlier," Mike pointed out.

"Uh yeah, cause you are one. My ass, on the other hand, is _not_ ugly. You haven't even seen it yet, so how would you know, anyway?"

Mike, a mischievous look in his eyes, lifted one palm to hover before Richie's face as he said, "Oh I'm sorry, I thought this whole - area - _was_ your ass. I mean, that's what it looks like to me, anyway. Is that not his ass, Will?"

They both looked to Will expectantly, laughing as he raised his hands, "No comment. Although I will say, I am personally looking forward to seeing the one that's in his jeans."

Richie looked to Mike then, rolling his eyes. "See how he flattered me while simultaneously agreeing with you?"

"Oh I noticed. But I have to say I kinda agree with _him_ , too," Mike told him, throwing a conspiratorial wink Will's way.

"Well shit, guys, all you gotta do is ask!"

Will was more than happy to hear it. See Richie back to his old exclamations and playful nature. He wondered if Richie was finally meaning it. The way he let Will touch him earlier... maybe his resolve had just broken in the heat of the moment. Maybe it was okay because there was no need for him to fret over a lack of slick. Either way, Will was fairly certain Richie was just talk, again, for the moment. So Will was going to do his best to think of ways to change that. To make Richie comfortable with his body. Even if it'd never be perfect.

Running his hands up Richie's thighs and back down again, Will smiled wide, squeezing at Richie's knees. "Maybe after you guys get washed up." Will's smile twitched as Richie met his eyes, grateful and knowing.

"Maybe. But first I gotta draw Mikey a bath so he can get your cum outta his poor, sweet ass."

"Eugh, could you _not_ talk about it like that," Mike asked, one nostril rising in disgust.

"Don't be ashamed, sweetheart. Besides! I, unlike you, _complimented_ your ass. You should be preening right now."

Mike rolled his eyes, but Will nodded his head, one shoulder shrugging as he said, "Well, I mean, he's not wrong. You do have a sweet ass, Mike." Before he could blush all the way down his chest, Mike rolled out from under Richie, letting him flop unceremoniously back onto the bed.

"I'll run my own bath, _thank you_."

If they weren't full-on cuddling by the time he came out, Mike was going to be very disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another boring (and also repetitive) chapter? Yea, sorry but... I hope it was okay anyway ♥ if not, I apologize. I know it's quite short, too. Thank you so much for reading, even if you can only make it through a single paragraph.
> 
> Title still from "We Got Audio" by LSD but that's probably gonna change soon.
> 
> There's probably a fair amount of ugly typos in this piece but I'm too tired to care. I'll fix it at some point, maybe when I wake up tomorrow. I think it'll be readable though. If not, yell at me.


End file.
